


You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

by Syntax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “The leader of a warlike alien society considering invading Earth has just learned that the planet’s dominant species consumes poison for fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

“So you’re telling me, that in most reaches of the galaxy, alcohol is considered the deadliest poison imaginable.”

Coran’s incredulous expression was as much a yes as his incredulous squawking.  Even with Allura backing him up, Shiro still couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  They’d landed on a Galra-controlled planet earlier that week, and set about trying to find the best way to liberate it.  The people were of a militaristic mindset, and would follow whomever proved to be the strongest. so Allura had sent her paladins to challenge the Galra for control of the planet.

Hunk and Keith had failed their challenges, while Lance and Pidge had won.  Thus, Shiro was set to be the tie breaker.  The natives presented both of them with a large bowl filled a liquid they claimed could kill even their largest beasts; whoever could last the longest before crying out for an antidote would be considered the victor.

Needless to say, Shiro was quite surprised when he placed the bowl to his lips and found the liquid tasted very familiar.

“Alcohol.” he deadpanned.  “You have got to be kidding me.”

Coran flailed his arms in disbelief. “It’s true!  Ethyl hydrate is one of the most potent toxins in the known galaxy!  Just a few spoonfuls could take down a grown man!  King Alfor lost a cousin to the stuff during diplomatic trade meetings with the Yulemarks!”

“Shiro,” Allura cut in.  Her face had concern written all over it, and her hands were placed together in front of her, as if she were speaking to some great being.  Considering the matter they were discussing, her grave posture seemed bizarrely out of place.  “Do you mean to say that humans are immune to its effects?”

Shiro blinked.  His flesh hand scratched absentmindedly against his scalp as he wondered what to say.

“Well….I wouldn’t exactly say immune, but we are fairly resistant to it.  Most people I know drink alcohol for the fun of it.”  He settled on.

Coran fainted.

This was going to be a long discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me


End file.
